


Spring Festival Selfcest

by AcceleratingAngel (SwiftSeraph)



Series: Grimacest [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/AcceleratingAngel
Summary: You know what's hotter than two Grimas in bunny costumes? Two Grimas in bunny costumes having hot, aggressive, passionate sex.





	Spring Festival Selfcest

**Author's Note:**

> Have an early Easter present, inspired by art I saw on Twitter.

"Calm down, Grima. Hold still. We can't make you look pretty when you move around, after all."  
  
The female hierophant glares at the naked trickster god in front of her. "Loki, were it not for Kiran, you would be dead by now."  
  
"Now now," Camilla chimes in as she adjusts Grima's long-eared hood. "Play nice."  
  
Grima shifts awkwardly. At Loki's insistence, she was getting dressed in Loki's Spring Festival outfit, and Camilla was all to glad to help. It's embarrasing, a mighty goddess such as her being dressed in such a skimpy outfit. The tight, thin cloth barely covering her crotch and yet hugging her ass. The corset-like covering on her torso, accentuating her large breasts and leaving a gap between them for whatever unsightly things the other well-endowed girls had in store.  
  
And of course they were Loki and Camilla naked because why. Insolent worms, needing to practice the debase pleaures of the flesh. As soon as Grima leaves the room, she imagines, Camilla's going to get pounded by Loki's throbbing, meaty-  
  
"Oh my, Grima," Camilla coos. "Wet already?"  
  
Grima blushes as she feels fingers trace the panties of her outfit. "Remove your hand at once, lowly human!"  
  
One wonders how the other Grima is fairing, elsewhere in the castle...  


* * *

  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
The other Grima frowns into the mirror as Sharena fixes his outfit. He's wearing a black version of Alfonse's Spring Festival costume.  
  
"I think it looks great on you!" Sharena chimes. Niles smirks nearby.  
  
"Oh, yes...but allow me to make a few changes."  
  
Sharena tilts her head. "What are you doing with that knife, Niles?"  
  
The outlaw just laughs as he cuts open Grima's shirt, exposing his abs.  
  
"Perfect. Gotta show off those sexy muscles, Grima dear."  
  
Grima glares at him. "I will eat you alive, pest."  
  
"Ooh, kinky."  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Grima stalks out of the room. Niles stifles a laugh.  
  
"I don't think he notices."  
  
Sharena giggles. "What, that you put some cuts in the butt of his pants?"  


* * *

  
Fem Grima's pouting in the halls of the castle, arms crossed. Her mind keeps fixating on how she felt when she was with Loki and Camilla. The...lust.  
  
She always considered herself above such petty human desires. This body, after all, was just to provide a vessel. And yet...  
  
How to describe it? She feels...pretty. Dangerous. Dare she say, sexy. She...likes this body, and everything that comes with it. Well, almost everything.  
  
No, what is she thinking? She is the wings of ruin, the breath of despair. She is the Fell Dragon, not some insolent mortal.  
  
So why has her hand slipped into her panties?  
  
"Hmmm...interesting."  
  
She calmly recomposes herself.  
  
"I am the wings of ruin. I am the breath of despair. I am the Fell Dragon Grima, **_and I'm gonna ride some dick_** _ **!**_ "  


* * *

  
Shivers run down the male Grima's spine. _Something_ is coming for him, and it isn't safe. Immediately he checks for a Falchion-wielder, Julia or her daughter, and a towel-wrapped Hoshidian princess. Instead he finds his female self, striding towards him in a bunny suit that sends a stir to his loins.  
  
"You, come with me."  
  
She grabs him by the collar and drags him through the halls to her bedroom.  


* * *

  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Shut up and sit on the bed. From here on out you are only to address me as mistress or goddess, understood?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Grima gets pushed onto the bed, a hole quickly torn in his pants by his female self.  
  
"Now then, _pet_...let me show you some love."  
  
Grima smiles as she takes the soft member into her mouth, greedily sucking on it.  
  
"Mmm...oh yes..." the man murmurs.  
  
Grima's pet inhales sharply as his mistress withdraws her mouth from his throbbing cock and tightly squeezes his balls.  
  
"Did I give you permission to speak, worm!? I am your master. You aren't even worthy of the title Fell Dragon...so long as I'm using you, you worthless little fucktoy, you aren't Grima, I am. In fact...consider yourself relieved of your name and title. You are just...mine."  
  
Grima's toy squirms under her words. Such vile defilement of a god such as himself?  
  
It's pretty hot.

"Now, are we going to be a good pet for our lady?"  
  
He shivers with anticipation. "Yes...mistress," whispers the slave.  
  
"Good. Now hush and enjoy my body."  
  
Grima hefts her large tits, grateful that her outfit allows her to slide her fucktoy's spit-covered, thick cock between her breasts. She drags her tongue across the tip before begining to pump her titties up and down.  
  
The warm, soft embrace of his mistress's breasts, the wet lapping of her tongue, the hunger in her eyes. He's putty in her hands.  
  
"Do you like this, pet? Watching me work you to orgasm with my bountiful boobs? Don't answer. I know you can't resist. Better hold back your cum until I say you can blow it. All you're good for is this thick cock and swollen balls."  
  
Her loving boytoy moans in pleasure. Grima smirks as she keeps rubbing her soft mounds over his cock as she gleefully sucks on his tip. Grima's slave's breathing becomes labored as he grips the bedspread tightly.  
  
"Mistress..."  
  
Grima smirks up at him and slides her chest off of her toy's dick. "Beg."  
  
"...beg?"  
  
"You heard me, pet. Beg, and I'll let you cum."  
  
For a moment there's a flash of indignation over his face before he sighs and nods. "Mistress...I'm just your dirty slut...I exist solely for your pleasure...please, let me cum...I need it so bad, mistress..."  
  
"Good boy. Since you've behaved so well, you get a choice - on me or in me?"  
  
"In your mouth, mistress...I'm not worthy to mark you..."  
  
"Smart man."  
  
Grima digs her nails into his thighs and facefucks herself on her slave's cock, nearly choking on it. She thrusts herself upon it again and again, sucking with an unbridled excitement.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
Grima's eyes roll back into her head in pleasure as she squeezes her toy tightly and greedily slurps down his cum, enjoying the salty, pineapple-tinged flavor. Her pet moans loudly and eagerly as she licks his cock clean and stands up, proud and regal. She admires the blood drawn by her nails before dragging her tongue along the crimson-coated thighs, enjoying how the taste of blood and cum mingle in her mouth.  
  
"Thank you..mistress..."  
  
Grima grins and shoves her pet onto his back, straddling him.  
  
"Come, my sweet, obedient toy...taste yourself."  
  
She leans down and starts making out with her lowly counterpart. He moans as her tongue agressively attacks his mouth, the taste of his own salt mixing with the taste of Grima. She slowly rubs her crotch on his, teasing him through her clothes.  
  
"Aren't you a sexy little submissive? You like being dommed by a strong dragon girl, huh?"  
  
Her slave nods, biting his tongue.  
  
"Aww, it's okay. You have permission to speak."  
  
"Thank you, mistress. I love you and I love this."  
  
"Aww, love.you too."  
  
She squishes her body onto him as she sinks her teeth into his neck, sucking long and hard till there's a sizable bruise on him.  
  
"Do you see this hickie, pet? This is your brand now. You belong to me, no one else."  
  
He nods eagerly. Grima giggles.  
  
"My, you're quite eager, pet. I like that. I may be your master, but I want you to know I want you to enjoy this too. Just remember that when you're begging to cum inside me, and I keep refusing."  
  
"Please...use me as you wish."  
  
Grima pulls aside her thong with one hand and grips her pet's member in the other. She aligns herself with him and slams down eagerly, the mixture of saliva and her dripping wetness  providing enough lube.  
  
"Ah~...you're so thick, pet. What a lovely cock you have..."  
  
She pulls her breasts put of the dress, puffy erect nipples prominent on the bouncy orbs.  
  
"Make yourself useful and suck my tits while I ride your cock."  
  
Grima moans as she feels a tongue lap at her nipple before suckling on it, her other nipple being kneaded and pinched by the man beneath her."  
  
"Ooooo~...good boy."  
  
She slowly lifts herself up and down, savoring the feeling of her boytoy inside her. It's all she can do to not cum then and there.  
  
Her pet changes nipples, nibbling on and licking the other one now. Grima picks up her pace, grinding on her slave at a much more moderate pace. Lewd, wet noises fill the air.

"Oh, yes! You like that, naughty boy? Sucking my tits like the pig you are while I ride your big meaty cock? Dominating you as I relish the feeling of your dick inside me?"  
  
Her only answer is a much stronger bite on her nipple, causing Grima to moan louder.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah bite them. Lick them and play with them and worship them! Love my tits while I use your cock!"  
  
She digs her nails into her toy's side as she starts rubbing her clit. Any sense of composure Grima once had is gone, lost in the moment. All that matters to her now is getting an orgasm and milking that cock dry.  
  
With renewed vigor she speeds up her riding, ass and thighs smacking as they meet her pet's body through the tight fabric. He moans beneath her, overjoyed to be servicing his mistress. He abuses her nipples, kneads her breasts. The throbbing of his shaft and the jolt of energy and pleasure he gets everytine Grima moves is just a bonus.  
  
Grima's moans grow louder and more depraved. "Oh fuck yeah! Right there! I want you to fill me with your cum, my cockslave! I'm gonna ride your dick till we cum together and I'm not letting you move until you empty your balls into me! _FUCK_!"  
  
She throws her head back in ectasy as her toy clamps down tight on both her nipples, his free hand massaging and groping one of her breasts.  
  
"I'm almost there, pet! Cum when I tell you too!"  
  
He closes his eyes and waits, straining to keep it all down.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
With a grunt of exertion he does as he's told, like a good boy.  
  
Grima's screams of pleasure can be heard throughout the castle as she cums. Her nails dig in hard to her pet's chest, drawing blood . She can scarely breath as the warm feeling takes over her body, her muscles quivering with pleasure. Warm, gooey semen fills her pussy, only adding to her enjoyment.  
  
"Good boy~"  
  
She collapses forward, her pet still cumming inside of her. She takes deep breaths as she enjoys her afterglow. "Was it...good for you, my sweet?"  
  
He nods. "Very, mistress."  
  
"Good."  
  
Grima contents herself with covering his neck in bites and kisses, sliding his cock out of herself. He almost purrs with pleasure beneath her.  
  
"One last thing, insolent worm. Eat your cum out of my pussy. Clean up my creampie with your tongue."  
  
"As you wish, mistress."  
  
Grima rolls onto her back, utterly exhausted. Her slave crawls to the end of the bed and spreads apart her thighs, ripping her thong off. He uses two fingers to spread her folds, looking at the mixtures of fluids - predominantly his own - leaking from her tender pinkness.  
  
Grima sighs and smiles. "Best hurry up, pet. Get it while's it's hot~"  
  
Her boytoy smirks and begins lapping at her, dragging his tongue up and down her womanhood. It's not about making her climax - she's tired out and her thighs are still shaking - but it's just a way to increase both of their pleasure. And, he muses, some form of after care.  
  
"Nghh...don't hold back, dear."  
  
He takes that as a challenge and, anchoring himself on her thighs, buries his face in her folds and eagerly slurps her clean with his mouth and tongue. Grima holds him there, hand running through and gripping his hair as she compliments and encourages him.  
  
Working like he is, Grima's cunt is spotless, utterly devoid of the filling it had before. Grima pats him on the head and beckons to him.  
  
"You can have your name back now, my pet."  
  
M!Grima licks the sticky salty sweetness off his lips and cuddles up to F!Grima, hugging her. F!Grima hugs back, burying her face in his neck.  
  
M!Grima runs a hand through her hair. "That was quite...enjoyable, Fell Dragom."  
  
F!Grima giggles. "I take it you want to make this a more permanent thing then?"  
  
M!Grima pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Of course."  
  
They kiss passionately, bodies melding together.  
  
"But next time, I'm going to be the one in charge," he half-growls.  
  
F!Grima grins and kisses her lover's neck. "I'm excited just thinking about it. I..."  
  
He hushes her. "I know. So do I. Perhaps...Kiran is right. Perhaps we don't need to rule everyone else."

"You know what? I think so too."

 


End file.
